


Assessment

by thewriter



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriter/pseuds/thewriter
Summary: Alice and Edward discuss the revelation of James'videotape. Set sometime after they return from Phoenix.Minor spoilers from Midnight Sun
Kudos: 1





	Assessment

**Author's Note:**

> 10-4: did an edit changing some of the dialogue. I just finished reading the scene in Twilight and realized I had a few details wrong.

Alice stretched though she was far from tired. Just as she sat down in the couch in the main living room of the house Edward appeared as if he had been summoned.

"You wanted to talk?" He asked without preamble and she already knew he knew what was on her mind, because he had already seen the direction of her thoughts.

"I said I wanted to assess what was revealed on the videotape at a later date." She gave a half shrug. "It's later and things have calmed down… Bella is safe."

Edward nodded.

"For now." He murmured in only a whisper Alice could hear.

Alice nodded briefly. Finally, Alice sighed running her slender fingers down her face.

"Were you expecting it?" She asked

"Which part?" Edward asked, he didn't smile.

"The revelation about me." She murmured quietly.

"No." Edward stated, his voice was calm.

"Perhaps the vampire that turned me wanted a companion, or he did it to save my life from James. Regardless, I was an afterthought… Abandoned on purpose or unintentionally." Alice's voice sounded hollow. She was silent for a beat before speaking again. "Was it hard to watch." Alice continued.

"Yes. Of course it was." Edward replied. "I would have spared her the pain… If I could."

Alice already knew where Edward's thoughts were going.

"We couldn't have gotten there any faster." She reminded him.

They fell into silence again.

"I destroyed it." Edward spoke in a flat voice."-The camera."

Alice only nodded.

"I understand your anger," she replied, "not just for Bella but for me."

Finally Alice stood.

"I know who created me, but it doesn't change anything I would've still found you, and Carlisle and Esme… I would've still found Jasper. I would've still followed my visions."

Edward nodded.

"I know."

"All we can do now is move on, but it's good to know." Alice, in one fluid motion, turned to look at the clock on the other side of the room, with her fine tuned senses she could read the time perfectly.

"I have to go help Bella soon," she chirped, "No use leaving Charlie floundering." She smiled.

"I'm glad you're helping her." Edward replied, "I will always be grateful for her well-being."

"She's glad to have another girl talk to." Alice replied.

Edward chuckled.

"Seems you made quite the impression."

Alice looked smug.

"Charlie likes me, maybe I'll put in a good word for you." She danced away. "You're welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> My first Twilight fic I have a few planned including a couple of multi-chapter stories… So there's more coming.


End file.
